The present invention relates to a biological sample storage package that provides a stable environment for a biological sample such as a blood sample being stored and optionally transported.
In the past, zip-seal closures have been used in combination with polymer sheet bags to form storage packages for biological samples. Typically, the bags are formed of a metallized polymer sheet that is substantially impermeable to water vapor and opaque. In the past, loose bags of desiccant have been placed in such storage packages to dry the interior of the bag and the biological sample contained in the bag.
In one prior-art application, a sample storage package of the type described above contains a biological sample collection device and a loose bag containing a desiccant. The user then opens the storage package, removes the collection device, uses the collection device to collect a biological sample, and then returns the collection device to the interior of the storage package. The storage package is then sealed for transport of the biological sample. In the past, difficulties have been encountered when the loose desiccant bag is removed from the storage package but not returned prior to the time the biological sample collection device is resealed into the storage package. Furthermore, a loose desiccant bag provides another separate item, which may cause confusion with some users.
Thus, a need presently exists for an improved biological sample storage package that provides a stable environment for a biological sample being transported, but that is easier and more reliable to use.